I Quit!
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo quits Cafe Mew Mew. What will happen now? R&R plz!


**I Quit!**

Ichigo was working at Café Mew Mew again. _I cannot believe Ryou docked my paycheck AGAIN, _she thought angrily. _Seriously, he expects me to work for basically nothing, AND take all the crap he gives me. I should just quit; he'll find out I love Kisshu sooner or later, and then he'll kill me. _She sighed. _I keep telling myself I should quit, but I never do it, _she thought. _Why is that?_

Before she could answer her own question- or try to- Ryou said, "Baka strawberry, quit daydreaming and get to work!"

"I refuse," Ichigo said. She picked up the broom she was using, and leaned it against a wall, then said, "I've had it with you, Ryou. You dock my paycheck on a daily basis, treat me like dirt, and make me stay four hours after if I'm more than two minutes late. I'm not getting paid nearly enough to deal with you making me miserable- and frankly even if you paid me a million yen per day, it still wouldn't be enough. I've decided to quit, because you're so evil you make Deep Blue look like a harmless kitten. The aliens are NOTHING compared to you. You wrecked my life, and I KNOW you enjoyed it, so I'm telling you now, that I've had enough. Your stupid Café can go to hell for all I care, and the Mews can fend for themselves. And you can't blame anyone but yourself. Go to hell where you belong, you stupid blonde bastard."

Ryou looked stunned, and said, "Y-you can't mean that."

"Well, I do," Ichigo said. "Good luck with the others, loser." She went back to the changing room, put her regular clothes back on, then neatly folded up her uniform, and put it on a bench. She took out her pendant, and on her way out, flung it at Ryou. It hit him in the head, and she snickered, then left as he shouted, "You're going to regret this!"

She ignored him and walked home.

_**The next day: **_"She QUIT!?" Mint shrieked.

"Yes," Ryou sighed. "I bet the aliens did something to her."

Lettuce and Pudding exchanged a glance, which went unnoticed by Ryou and Mint, but it got Zakuro wondering. Before she could ask anything, however, Keiichiro ran up and said, "The aliens are attacking a mall, go stop them!"

The remaining Mews sighed and transformed, then ran to the location Keiichiro had given them.

They found all three Cyniclons and a large bird Chimera Anima attacking the mall as people ran away, screaming. The Cyniclons seemed to sense the Mews behind them, and turned. Even from the ground, the Mews could see they were puzzled. "Oi, where's the old hag?" Taruto called.

"I take it the fact that you three don't know where she is has nothing to do with her quitting?" Zakuro asked.

"She QUIT!?" Kisshu asked incredulously.

"I'll take that as a yes…." Zakuro sighed.

"Why would Mew Ichigo quit?" Pai asked.

"We're not exactly sure-" Mint started, but got interrupted as Lettuce said, "She'd been planning on it for a while."

Except for Pudding, everyone's jaws dropped. Lettuce continued, "Ryou wrecked her life, and she was debating for a long time on whether or not to actually quit. Apparently she must have snapped yesterday, because she finally told Ryou what she thought of him and quit. I can't really blame her; Ryou is evil, and he treats her like dirt. And it doesn't help that he hates the guy she loves beyond belief-" Here Lettuce clapped her hand over her mouth, turning red, which puzzled the others. "Lettuce, is there something you're not telling us?" Zakuro asked.

"Um…." Lettuce said uncomfortably.

It didn't help when Kisshu said, "I thought she loved the treehugger. There's someone else?"

Lettuce got even redder, and Zakuro seemed to catch on, because she said, "Lettuce, Ichigo wouldn't happen to be in love with Kisshu, would she?"

"IpromisedherIwouldn'ttell!" Lettuce said in a rush.

"Slow down," Zakuro said. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Lettuce nodded- and they immediately heard Kisshu shout, "YAY!" and teleport off. Pai sighed. "Kisshu's going to be ecstatic for the next two months…." he moaned.

"Sorry…." Lettuce said guiltily.

_**Meanwhile, with Kisshu: **_He teleported directly into Ichigo's room, and found her drawing something. She looked up when she heard the teleportation, and quickly covered up the drawing, then looked at Kisshu and asked, "Lettuce told you, didn't she?"

"She didn't mean to, but Zakuro saw through her," Kisshu said. "You love me?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "And now that I quit, I don't have to worry about Ryou spying on me!"

"Does that mean you don't have your pendant?" Kisshu asked.

"I can transform without it," Ichigo said. "I hit Blondie in the head with it on my way out."

Kisshu burst out laughing. Ichigo started giggling, and it was a while before they calmed down. Finally Kisshu asked, "Can we be together now?"

Ichigo smiled. "Sure Kish," she said happily.

"I have a nickname?" Kisshu asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you like it?" Ichigo asked.

"I LOVE it!" Kisshu said happily. "Hey, I just thought of a nice outing…."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Killing Blondie!" Kisshu said.

Ichigo giggled. "Can I help?" she asked.

"Of course," Kisshu said. "What should we do to him?"

Ichigo thought, then said, "You could stab him through the heart, and then I can incinerate him!"

"Sounds like a plan," Kisshu said with a smirk. "Get some shoes, let's go!"

Ichigo smiled and grabbed some sneakers, then put them on and transformed. Kisshu took her hand and teleported to Café Mew Mew.

They landed in the main room, and Ichigo said, "They're probably in the basement. Let's leave Keiichiro alive, he might listen to us if we say we want to stop fighting."

"K," Kisshu said. He followed her down to the basement, and into the room with the computers.

Ryou and Keiichiro were both in there, and they looked shocked to see Ichigo and Kisshu. "What are you doing with HIM, Ichigo?" Ryou snarled.

"Kish is my boyfriend, and we're here to take you down," Ichigo said brightly. "But since Keiichiro isn't an evil madman, he's free to go."

"Fine…" Keiichiro sighed. "I found a bunch of plans to kill Ichigo for quitting, so just don't make too much of a mess, k?"

"Don't worry," Ichigo said. "See you upstairs."

Keiichiro just sighed again and left. Ryou got up, smoke coming out of his ears- and Kisshu lunged forward in a blur, then stabbed him through the heart. Ichigo took out her weapon as Kisshu ripped his swords out of Ryou's chest. As Kisshu backed up, she shouted, "Ribon…. STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" She put all her power into the attack, and Ryou got incinerated.

Ichigo let her weapon disappear, and looked at Kisshu. He smirked and said, "Well, that's done."

Ichigo returned the smirk and asked, "Can I have a kiss?"

"You can have a kiss anytime you want," Kisshu said happily. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her passionately. He was very happy when she kissed back with equal passion.

**Ryou's dead! Kisshu and Ichigo are together! YAY! Review plz!**


End file.
